simpsons_hitnrunfandomcom-20200213-history
Plot Summary
The following is a general summary of the games plot that spans over the games seven Levels. More detailed summaries can be found on the Leve's respective page. Summary The game takes place in the town Springfield, and stars the fictional Simpsons family, along with other fictional inhabitants who contribute to the story. During the time period of when this game takes place (October 25 - 31st), the town of Springfield has has had mysterious black vans and strange flying survelliance cameras shaped like wasps that have been invading the privacy of the inhabitants of the town. The game begins with the father of the family, Homer Simpson, who witnesses one of the wasps fly into his house before smashing it. While observing a coin that came out of the wasp camera he smashed, his attention is caught by the television set as he sees an advertisement featuring Krusty the Clown endorsing a new Buzz Cola with a different formula. After witnessing the ad, Homer decides to go to the store to get some of the new Buzz Cola. Later, he discovers one of the sullveilliance vans parked outside his house and chooses to follow it to Mr. Burns' Mansion, where he comes to the conclusion that Burns is behind the survelliance vans. After racing to his mansion to confront him against his Burn's assistant, Smithers, Burns confirms that the vans do not beloing to him, and these are pizza delievery vans, much to Homer's displeasure. The next day, Homer's son Bart Simpson chooses to assist Professor Frink with his new Truckasaurus machine. However, he dissapears in a green light, which causes Lisa to search for him. He is eventually found the next day by his sister on the C. Spanker, but with no memory and is unable to speak in proper sentences. Marge Simpson later chooses to find more information about crop circles which have popped up all over Spingfield, which she believes are connected to her son's recent memory loss, and the other events going on around Springfield. She later figures out the reason her son lost his memory was because of the new Buzz Cola formula, and after restoring his memory by questioning him about the cola, she informs the manager of the Kwik-E-Mart, Apu, about this. Apu promises to look into the origins of this new formula for Marge, and after being assisted by Snake Jailbird, learns that the cola comes from the local museum. After informing a now recovered Bart Simpson, the two race to the museum to confront the creator of the cola. It turns out that two aliens, under the names Kang and Kodos, are filming an intergalatic reality show for their home planet by using the wasp cameras they dispatched, and are disappointed by the recent ratings. In order to fix this, they choose to release the new cola formula into the water supply of Springfield to cause the people to go mad, and distribute free laser guns in order to have the citizens kill each other under the influence of the cola. By doing this, Kang and Kodos hope that the ratings for their show will increase. A now paniced Bart attempts to remedy the situation by informing Krusty about the tainted cola and the laser gun stands, the later he ends up destroying, and learns that the aliens are hiding in the Duff Brewery factory. Afterwards, Bart chooses to inform his father about this, and decides to help his son by driving him over to the factory. However, Bart and Homer are too late, and the aliens have already escaped and tainted the water supply with the cola. The aliens also informed the late Bart and Homer through their UFO that the cola also has the ability to make the dead rise from their graves, which is something that they also hope will help their ratings rise. The next day, Homer attempts to protect his family from the zombie invasion by finding supplies, and ends up learining from Professor Frink that the aliens can be defeated nuclear waste. After Homer ends up helping Frink deliever a barrel to the tractor beam, Frink presumably dies after failing to jump out of his own car in time. Homer, who got of the car in time, notices that the UFO needs more waste barrels and eventually gets help from Mr. Burns, who discloses the locations of several waste barrels. Homer ends up using three of these to save the town, and gets rides from both Snake and his own father, Abraham Simpson. Both of whom end up getting abducted by the UFO beam like Professor Frink. After delievering the final waste barrel, the UFO ends up crashing, and Kang and Kodos die shortly after impact. The next day. Homer is hailed a hero by the town of Springfield, and he ends up gaining a fanbase from aliens who watched "Foolish Earthlings", which was Kang and Kodos' TV show. The game ends showing a dead Kang and Kodos in Heaven observing Homer from below, and questioning as to why they went to "Earth Heaven", and being thankful for not having to sit through the credits before realizing that they'll be forced to watch them anyway.